The present invention relates to a seal structure which seals between a cover for closing an opening of a case for housing a part and the case, and a motor with a reduction gear to which the seal structure is applied.
There has typically been a device which seals a case with a built-in part by attaching a cover to the case. In this device, by interposing a sealing member such as a packing or an O-ring between the cover and the case, contamination of foreign matter and infiltration of moisture from the outside are prevented. For example, JP-A-2012-229724 discloses a motor with a reduction gear in which a packing is interposed between a gear housing portion (case) which houses the reduction gear for reducing rotation of a motor unit, and a cover for covering an opening of the gear housing portion. In this motor, after the packing (sealing member) is attached to an outer peripheral edge of the opening of the gear housing portion, the cover is attached to the case.